Usopp/Misc.
Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, when the Pacifista was locking onto to Usopp for its next attack, its bounty detector labeled him as Sogeking, even though he was not wearing his Sogeking mask (though his nose or the Kabuto could have given him away). Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles *Usopp vs. Skunk One *Usopp and Nami vs. Horn Eaters *Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor *Usopp and Sanji vs. Salchow and Arbell Merchandise As a main character, Usopp has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured alongside Chopper in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures (alongside Chopper). He also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. He featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain series alongside Chopper. He was issued alongside his father Yasopp in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Songs *Usopp*Drop *Usopp no Hanamichi *Fly, Merry, Fly *Sogeking's (Hero) Song *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) *Sekaichi No Otoko to Yobareru Tame ni (with Sanji and Zoro) *Friends (with Chopper) Other Appearances Crossovers *Usopp appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Usopp and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Usopp has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. References in popular culture *In an episode of Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei, in Harumi's room, we can see action figures of Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Sogeking. Other Media and Usopp as they appear in the show.]] *Usopp and Franky as shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012, as members of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues Usopp's name is probably based on "Isoppu", which is the Japanese pronunciation of Aesop, the ancient Greek fabulist. Considering that uso and usoppu mean "lie" and "liar" respectively in Japanese, the name Usopp can be taken as a portmanteau name between uso and Isopp, since Usopp is both a liar and a storyteller. The name is also a Japanese pun in that saying "Ore wa Usopp!" can mean either "I am Usopp!" or "I am a liar!" because Usopp's name is written using Katakana characters and not Kanji. In regards to his alter-ego, Sogeking is a play on words as the Japanese word for sniper is "Sogeki". Another example of such a play on words is the Bliking. In order to avoid references to death, Usopp's "Sure Kill" part in his attacks' names are removed in the 4Kids dub. Both Usopp and Yasopp were voiced by Jason Anthony Griffith. Trivia *His name comes from Uso, which means liar in Japanese, and Aesop, the author of The Boy Who Cried Wolf. *In addition to the Straw Hats' Jolly Roger, Usopp also has one of his own, like all the other members of the crew. The flag was first seen when Luffy asked him to design and paint a Jolly Roger for the crew. Though it was supposed to reflect everyone, Usopp designed his own Jolly Roger as their symbol, reflecting his delusions of captainship. It has Usopp's nose, bandanna, a star, and a slingshot for a cross-bone. Usopp's design was immediately rejected. **Usopp has a second personal jolly roger after the timeskip. In this version his skull is seen on its left side with Usopps new hat, headphones and his curly hair tied back. The Kabuto is seen on it's side in the background. *Usopp can be seen in the corner of Luffy's wanted poster and Zoro's wanted poster. In Luffy's he is simply viewed from behind. In Zoro's his silhouette is faintly seen through the smoke in the background of the poster doing a Crocodile impersonation. However, in the anime, the latter was cut out of Zoro's poster most likely due to the fact that it's not easily visible and was thus overlooked. It was later corrected in Episode 152 but omitted again in the second bounty poster. * According to Mr. 2, Usopp has the funniest nose in the world. * It is possible that Usopp's long nose was inspired by the fairy tale "Pinocchio", as Pinocchio was a wooden puppet whose nose grew longer whenever he told a lie. * Usopp's personality could also come from The Adventures of Baron of Münchausen, who said he had traveled around the globe on a cannonball, a lie Usopp himself said in episode 19, though no one gave him any attention. * Ironically, most of the tall tales he told Kaya have came true at some point during the Straw Hats' voyage. These include meeting a Giant Goldfish (as the crew was leaving Little Garden) and fighting against a giant mole (against Miss Merry Christmas during the climax in the Alabasta arc). * He and Sanji both claim to have never been sick, and thus do not know what it feels like. * He is the one who introduced the rubber band to the Skypieans. * "Hercules" and "Kabuto" are both types of beetles and incidentally represented by both Heracles and Usopp respectively (in Usopp's case it is his weapon). * Kappei Yamaguchi, Usopp's Japanese VA, came up with the notes to the Sogeking song. Oda-sensei provided the words and then asked him to develop the notes himself. Kappei also stated that the Sogeking song is the most requested song for him. * Sonny Strait, the FUNimation VA for Usopp, has stated several times during the Funimation DVD commentaries, that Kappei Yamaguchi is his favorite Japanese voice actor, saying that whenever he listens to Kappei's performance in recording it's like he's saying "Top that American voice actor!". * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Usopp was voted the eleventh most popular character in One Piece. * Usopp's birthday is on April 1, which is April Fool's Day. This is quite fitting considering Usopp's ability to fool people. * Skypiea has a theme park dedicated to Usopp called "Rubber Band Land." It has the silhouette of him on the overhead sign and a statue featuring him as a muscular warrior, complete with a spear. * Usopp is the only Straw Hat pirate to be unknown to the World Government, since it was actually his Sogeking persona to get a poster. * Usopp might be somewhat based on the Japanese mythical species ''tengu'', who were said to have long nose and habit of tricking people. Kinemon even referred to him as a tengu. SBS-Based Trivia * Usopp's favorite food is pike from an autumn islands as well as other fish of the season. He hates mushrooms because when he was young he ate a poison mushroom. * Usopp is described as being like the third son of a family. * Usopp would be African in the real world. * In an SBS, when asked which flower Usopp resembles the most, Robin's Voice Actress replied he most resembles a daisy. *As revealed in SBS Volume 66, Usopp's blood type is S, the same as Robin's. * In an SBS, it is revealed that Usopp bathes once every three days. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages